


Glasses

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidentally Crack, Comedy, Crack, Rin has Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Rin is running incredibly late (Pretty much crack).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, guess who had another little idea?
> 
> … ‘Twas I.
> 
> Anywho, here’s another short story.

XXX

Rin was running incredibly late. He was running so very  _ very _ late.  _ Usually _ , Yukio would have pestered him until he woke up, and if that failed, he  _ did _ have an alarm clock. Rin may be a slacker, but he managed to be on time for  _ most _ of his classes (even if being on time frequently included a mad dash as he realized what time it was), unless he simply decided to skip. Unfortunately, a particular series of events had taken place, and that particular series of events was what led to him being ridiculously late. 

First of all, he had stayed up late reading manga and messing around. Sure, he knew he  _ should _ have gone to bed earlier, but he hadn’t, and when had he ever done things based on what he  _ should _ do? Nope, that wasn’t his style. Then, Yukio had left early so he could prepare something for his class later. Okay, that was fine, it wasn’t like Yukio  _ had _ to wake him up. But, that left Rin to rely on his alarm clock. And yes, he  _ often _ hit the snooze button a few too many times, leading to a mad dash, but the ringing  _ usually _ woke him up  _ eventually _ . 

It would, however, be a bit much to ask an alarm clock to wake him up when he never actually set the alarm. 

And  _ yes _ , he really should have set the alarm. Hell,  _ most _ alarm clocks can be set to ring at the same time every day, but his alarm clock was a piece of crap, and it couldn’t do such a thing. So, he had to set it every night before bed. And he  _ usually _ did, but he’d stayed up so late reading that, by the time he decided to go to bed, he was too tired to remember that he had to set it. 

And thus, Rin was running later than he had been in a long time. By the point he was this late, past Rin would have just decided to skip school for the day.  _ Current _ Rin, however, was being threatened with the death penalty if he couldn’t pass the exorcist exam. Which, well, in addition to absolutely sucking, actually improved his attendance record.

Indeed, Rin had already slept through most of his first class. He would have to hurry even faster to be able to sneak into the school in time for his second class (the sneaking in part wouldn’t be hard, but at this rate, the excessive narration was making the hurrying part ever more difficult).

Ah, but what does this have to do with the title? Well, Rin’s daily routine  _ usually _ included putting in his contact lenses. But today, he didn’t have time for that. Instead, he had to grab his glasses from the bedside table, throw them on his face, and run out the door.

… And then he had to run  _ back _ in the door because he realized he was still wearing his pajamas. 

Once he was actually  _ dressed _ and had his backpack, Rin ran all the way to school, where he was late for second period. At that point, he decided to just skip until third period, so he went to hang out in one of the bathrooms. For some reason, though, those toilet seats were strangely comfortable, and Rin ended up falling asleep in the bathroom. Then, upon waking and locating the nearest clock, he realized he had slept through the entire school day and was now at risk of being late for cram school.

Luckily, however, he could access the cram school with his magic key, and, upon finding a suitable door, he was there. That just left another mad dash to Yukio’s classroom, where he arrived just before Yukio was about to start teaching. 

“Okumura-kun,” Yukio spoke, his voice monotone and face deadpan. “Where have you been, exactly?”

At this, Rin knew that his brother was most likely aware of the fact that he had half-on-purpose-and-half-accidentally skipped normal school that day. Before Rin could answer, though, a voice called out from the group of sitting students.

“Hold on, since when does Okumura wear glasses?” Shima questioned.

Ah. Right. Rin had forgotten about those. 

“I would rather we start class-”

“Yeah, what’s up with the glasses?” Suguro chimed in.

Then, a cacophony of agreement rang out through the rest of the small class, except for Kamiki who didn’t care (Note: the remainder of the class was, in fact, very few individuals). At this, Yukio looked frustrated, but also as though he had given up.

“Okay, fine,” he conceded. “Rin has glasses. His eyesight is actually worse than mine.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Can I teach my class now?”

“But if Okumura wears glasses, why haven’t we ever seen them before?” asked Suguro.

“Oh, I have contacts,” Rin replied.

“Oh, that makes sense,” said Shima.

“ _ Please _ can I teach my class?”

“Oh! Rin-chan looks a lot more like Yuki-chan now!” Shiemi added.

“Ah, you’re right.”

“A-Are you all ignoring me now?”

“Do I? Hm, I never noticed.”

At this point, Yukio went to sit at his desk, his head down, as he had realized that his class wasn’t going to pay attention to his teachings. 

“Are the frames the same as Okumura sensei’s? They look the same.”

“Hm, I don’t know. Probably?”

“Hold on, though, what if it turns out that they’re actually triplets and this isn’t Rin at all? Or maybe this is a prank.”

“WHAT?! You better not be pranking us!”

“Wouldn’t it be a better prank to just wear glasses with false lenses?”

“It’s not a prank, guys, I just wear contacts most of the time.”

“I’m not sure I believe you, Rukio.”

“... Who the Hell is Rukio?”

“The secret third brother.”

“Ah, right. I forgot about the secret third brother.”

“Guys, Yukio and I don’t have a secret third brother. Or a non-secret third brother.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

And thus, the chatter of the classroom continued as Yukio questioned his life decisions. 

Or, it continued until a bunch of hobgoblins suddenly popped out of nowhere. As one of them bumped into Rin, causing him to stumble, they watched his glasses fall to the floor, where the glass cracked dramatically.

“Ah, crap,” said Rin. “Guys, I can’t see crap without those.”

“Nii-san, did you bring your contacts with you?”

“Rin-chan, did you bring your contacts with you?”

“No, Shiemi, I did not bring my contacts with me,” Rin replied. “I was in a rush this morning, which is why I’m wearing the glasses in the first place.”

“A-Are you  _ still _ ignoring me?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, this sucks.”

“Hey, shouldn’t we do something about the hobgoblins?”

“Most likely, yes.”

“Right. Let’s do that, then. Rin… go sit in the corner until you can see clearly. Or until we kill these things. Whichever comes first.”

“... But I can’t see where the corner  _ is _ .”

“Well, just stand there, then.”

And thus, the class, minus Rin, defeated the hobgoblins. Unfortunately, one of them escaped and ran off. And Rin’s eyesight never got better. 

With neither of the conditions for him to move met, Rin had to stand in the doorway for hours, until Yukio got over being ignored and went back to their dorms to get Rin’s contacts.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’m not sure what happened here. It devolved more and more into crack territory as I was writing it. Whoops. Still, it doesn’t get as ridiculous as most of my crack does, so oh well. 
> 
> Idk, I had a good time?


End file.
